A whole new Raven
by Rachel Roth
Summary: Beast Boy is looking for Raven, and when he finds her, he finds her personalities too. BBRae. R&R please
1. Meeting the Personalities

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans**

**A Whole New Raven?**

**Beast Boy**-"Have you seen Raven?" Beast Boy was scrambling around the Tower asking everyone. "Maybe she left for a reason." Robin mumbled sounding seriously grumpy. "What! You've seen her!" "No!" Beast Boy ran towards Raven's room. "Maybe she's back." he thought to himself. Once he got back, he stopped dead in his tracks. Pink.

"Oh my Gosh!" He sat there and stared as he saw the many personalities of Raven. Happy, Courage, Smart, Rude, and all the others. And, there in the middle was the Raven he knew. Everyone turned and stared at him. "Beast Boy, what did I say about coming into my room." Yeah, that was definitely the original Raven. "What's going on?" BB said, sounding confused to whole new levels. "We should tell him." said Happy, "He looks nice!" "Why should we, he doesn't look so nice." That was Scared. "Uhh, Raven, the real you, can you tell me why these guys are here?" BB sounded utterly lost. ""Might as well tell him." The REAL Raven said, "Some of my other personalities wanted some say in my life and now I have to pick who I'm willing to let… show." "I wanna show!" Happy was jumping up and down. BB slowly walked up to Raven and mumbled, "Don't let her show. I'd die." "hmmm, maybe…" She grinned in my direction. "Why not let them show on their own?" BB asked. "Because, if they want to be out, the must be near the mirror." She left it at that.

Just at that moment, Starfire knocked on the door. "Friend Raven, would you join me in the ritual of the talking of the girls." Beast Boy snickered silently. "Yaaay, I want to!" Yep, that was Happy. "She would just ditch us." Sad sounded, well... sad. "We could have fun!" That was Happy's oh so happy retort. "This will be joyous, we can... Raven? What is this. These look like you." Starfire had let herself in and looked utterly confused. "She meant girl-talk." Said Smart, matter of factly. "No duh." Rude needed to say something. "Hey Star, can you come back later." Said the real Raven. "Oh, I think that will be good." Said Starfire.

Beast Boy had finally worked himself up enough to ask Raven out and this just had to happen. He looked a bit dejected at the thought. 'guess today just isn't my day' he thought to himself. 'I should have done this earlier. I'm so stupid.'


	2. Great ideas

**A/N this is new to me so... be brutal yet nice. Heh heh.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Beast Boy- That's for sure**

**Me- You could be nice**

**Raven- for what reason exactly**

**Me- I dunno. You're cruel, you know that.**

**Raven- Yep, and I'm proud of it.**

**Me- Evil little... grass stain for you Beast Boy, and and... Whatever grumble**

**Raven- **Dang it, why'd he have to show up. I need to make a crucial decision. Who? I have an idea! This'll be awesome. "Hey Beast Boy. You wanna do me a favor?" He perked up when I said that."Ya!" He looked hilarious. "How bout this, you can spend a day with each of my personalities, and tell me who I should let show. You can stay with anyone but, ummmm... lustandlove." pheew. I said it. "Why not? Something you wanna tell me." He wiggled his ears.'That was cute. He looks adorable... NO! You can't think about that. He probably thinks you're wierd enough.' **(mental battle much)**

"I guess, but, on one condition. I see EVERYONE." Beast boy one. Raven zero. 'Dang it! This is gonna end bad. I'll have to talk to lust and love now.' "Sure Beast Boy." 'twitch twitch' "Hey Beast Boy?" "Yeah." "GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" THUMP! 'There he goes, the flying grass stain'

'Now that Beast Boy's gone.' "Everyone! I need to talk to you guys about my arrangement with Beast Boy. Lust, Love, both of you better stay quiet." "Look who's grumpy."Happy sounded pretty stupid then. "You guys have to stay quiet about my, er, feelings for Beast Boy. He can't know." "Why?" Said confused sounding her emotion. "Yeah, what if he loves you too." "I never said I loved him. "Someone's defensive." "Not to mention jumpy." "Everyone SHUT UP! I need to talk." chrrrp chrrrrp. 'Wow, the silence is beautiful.'

"We need to arrange who goes when." "I want first!" "No, I do!" "NO! ME!" "SHUT UP! I'll choose. Happy, you first, then Sad, Love, rude, smart, lust... There everyone set. Good. Its settled."

"Now. To talk to Beast Boy. What do I say! What if I screw up! hat if he figures out I..." You what?" said Robin. "I-I figured out I, ummm, figured smething out." "How about this"What if he figures out I love him"" "Err, what makes you think that." "The obvious. You know he likes you too. It's as plain as his green skin."

**Pffft. My mom said I have to get off. Update later. Grrrrr.**


	3. Day One and a Little surprise

**Disclaimer- I do not-**

**BB-own the Teen Titans**

**Me- You suck**

**Raven- You figure that out now**

**BB- that hurt me. Right down to my heart. Woe is me**

**Me- Shut up**

**Chapt 3- Day One and a Little Surprise**

**Beast Boy- **'Okay, today is... Happy. Oh, this is gonna be fun.' "Beast Boy, she is a little... eccentric. Don't talk at all." Raven sounded P-O'ed. "Now, is someone grumpy." "His words were met by a scowl and a wack. "Ouch! You didn't have to hit me." "Yes. I did. I enjoyed it immensly." Raven smirked. 'Maybe she does like me. No. Raven's a mind reader. Think about something else. Anything else. The beach! The sand and sun and Raven in a... No! No Raven. I wonder if she has a bikini. She would look... I can't think about Raven! Blank mind. Just air.' "Anything to make you happy." BB grumbled.

Once he left, he started to talk to Happy. "Sooo. Do you still think I'm funny." **(The Nevermore episode) **"Of course I do. You're cute and funny." She giggled. "Cute, huh.Does the other Raven think that?" 'This is getting good.' "Ya, it's obvious. You must be blind not to see that. You see, I feel the same about you as she does..." she droned on, but BB was stuck in his own thoughts. 'She thinks I'm cute! Yes!' "Do you love me?" "More than... No! I d-don't l-love you. What makes you think that I couldn't wouldn't. Heh heh. What a dumb thought." That was the first time he had seen her anything but happy. "Tell the truth. Yes or no. I won't tell Raven you said it." "Pheeeew. Ok than. More than you know.Raven said she'd kill me. But I just know that you love her too. You know she thinks you're funny when you don't try to be. I think you're funny all the time. I'm one of the few emotions that make her smile. You see sarcasm most. And... when you're not looking, Lust. You should see her.

Nothing relatively juicy happened the rest of the day so lets just skip to when they get home.

"Hey Rae." **(I made a rhyme!)** "How many times to I have to tell you. Don't call me RAE! My Name Is Raven!" "Uh, Rae-van. Do you like me?" "N-n-no. W-why do you a-ask? WAIT! Did Happy talk to you? I'll murder her. No! I'll strangle her first..." After that he couldn't hear her, though he didn't think it would be nice if he could. "Rae. I need to know." He flinched, waiting to be thrown out a window or something. Nothing. "Garfield," He did a double take. Did she just call him Garfield? "Before I say anything, I need to know if you love me." "I- Rae- I-I d-do love you. I thought it was obvious. Heh heh." Humor. At a time like this. "Okay. I l-ove you t-too."


End file.
